


Fright Night

by TripCreates



Series: Free! Halloween 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Makoto couldn’t catch a break when it came to Halloween, especially when he was friends with Nagisa. The younger one loved the holiday and everything about it. Since this was their first Halloween with the four of them, Nagisa wanted the team to spend it together. Makoto couldn’t object to that and wanted to have a fun evening with his friends.That being said, he still protested going to a haunted house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year! So to celebrate, I decided to write some Halloween fics!!! I've got 3 total planned and they'll be posted on the following two Mondays. I'm so excited for these! Plus it's just another excuse to write more Free!
> 
> I've got a couple of mixes I listened to while working on this which you can find [here](http://8tracks.com/valcreative/halloween-spooky-time) and [here](http://8tracks.com/valcreative/boys-and-ghouls). You should totally give them a listen!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All kudos and comments are appreciated!

Makoto couldn’t catch a break when it came to Halloween, especially when he was friends with Nagisa. The younger one loved the holiday and everything about it. Since this was their first Halloween with the four of them, Nagisa wanted the team to spend it together. Makoto couldn’t object to that and wanted to have a fun evening with his friends.

That being said, he still protested going to a haunted house.

It was after swim practice and the four of them were sitting around Haru’s table when Nagisa brought up the idea. “But Mako-chan,” Nagisa whined. “It’ll be so much fun!”

Makoto shook his head; he was not going to give into Nagisa’s wishes. Purposely going to a place where it was someone’s job to scare you did not seem _fun_ to him.

“Everyone else wants to go,” Nagisa continued.

Makoto glanced to Rei then Haru to see what they thought. Maybe they would see reason and agree with him.

“It would be a good team bonding experience,” said Rei.

Makoto should have known Rei would be practical about it. He turned to Haru, who shrugged one shoulder, clearly not that interested in going but not saying “no.”

Despite his better judgment, Makoto hung his head and said, “Okay, we’ll go to the haunted house.”

Nagisa threw himself onto Makoto, wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you, Mako-chan!”

 

A week later, the four of them stood in line for the haunted house. Nagisa was practically bouncing on his feet, unable to contain his excitement. “Everyone says this is the scariest one around. Isn’t that great?” he asked, grinning at the others. He’d been looking forward to this the past week.

Makoto shifted uncomfortably in his spot. “You mention that now?”

Nagisa looked up at him, scratching his cheek and trying to look innocent. “I didn’t?”

Makoto shook his head.

“Oh, well…sorry?”

The line slowly moved forward and they stepped up closer to the entrance. They’d already been waiting there for nearly an hour to get in and there was still a long line behind them. It must be a popular attraction, Makoto thought. But the wait only made it worse on his nerves. If they had been able to just go in when they arrived, he would have been better off. Now that they’ve had to wait so long, Makoto had worked himself up too much with all the screams he heard coming from the building.

Makoto felt a nudge against his arm and he looked down to see Haru staring up at him.

“You don’t have to go in if you don’t want to,” Haru said.

Makoto smiled at him, touched by his concern. “I think I’ll be okay if we’re altogether, but thank you, Haru,” he said.

Haru continued to gaze at him for a moment, knowing that Makoto would _not_ be okay. This was the same Makoto that gets scared of dark, empty buildings and shadows. He admired his friend trying to tough it out but this wasn’t going to go well for him.

“Really, Haru, I’ll be fine. I have you with me,” Makoto said, reading the concern in Haru’s eyes.

“Come you two,” Nagisa called out. “Stop staring at each other so we can go in.”

Makoto and Haru turned away from each other to see that Nagisa and Rei were a few steps ahead of them and now by the entrance. They quickly stepped up to join them and paid their admission. Makoto took a deep breath as they entered.

An attendant handed them a sheet of paper to read about the death of a woman that caused the place to be “haunted.” Even though he knew it was all made up, Makoto still got goosebumps as he read the story. Once they were all done, they returned the sheets of paper and were ushered through a door.

Nagisa stepped in first, turning on the flashlight that had been handed to him with Rei next to him, then Haru and Makoto behind them. He huddled close to Haru as they made their way down the dark hallway. The flashlight only lit up so much as they walked and Makoto was expecting something to pop out of the shadows at any moment.

Everything was quiet as they walked and so far, it was all good. Makoto was beginning to think maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. That quickly changed as they rounded a corner and the light landed on a figure at the end of the hallway.

Nagisa jumped back toward Rei, letting out a small squeak, as Makoto grabbed both of Haru’s shoulder in an attempt to hide behind him. After they stood there for a few seconds, neither the group nor the figure ahead of them moved, Rei straightened up.

“That wasn’t so bad, come on,” he said, pushing up his glasses. “Shall we –”

Rei was cut off by the figure, which was soon identified as a woman, began running full speed at them, screaming.

Makoto was sure this was how he was going to die.

 

Makoto was relieved when they were finally done as he all but ran out the exit. He didn’t care if people were staring at him. He stopped over to the side, away from the line of people, and leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees. He took a couple of slow, deep breaths as he waited for the others to catch up to him.

“That wasn’t so scary,” Nagisa said, stopping next to Makoto.

Makoto deadpanned over to him.

“I distinctly remember hearing you scream more than once,” Rei said, glancing over at Nagisa.

“Involuntary reaction. Everyone screamed, especially Mako-chan,” Nagisa replied.

Before Makoto could defend himself, Haru stepped up. “That’s enough, Nagisa,” he said, fixing the blond with a hard gaze.

“I’m sorry, Mako-chan,” Nagisa quickly said.

Makoto leaned back up and said, “It’s okay, Nagisa. I think we all knew I would scream.”

“What should we do for the rest of the evening?” Rei asked.

“Let’s get dinner!” Nagisa suggested. “I’m starving. Fighting off a spirit really works up an appetite.”

“I should have known you would suggest food,” Rei said, shaking his head.

Nagisa took it upon himself to pick the restaurant and the others followed him down the street. Makoto and Haru hung back a couple of steps from the other two as they walked.

“Mind if I come over tonight and we play some games?” Haru asked.

Makoto glanced over at him, surprised by his sudden question. “Sure, if you want to.”

Haru nodded but didn’t say anything else.

 

After dinner and saying their goodbyes, each pair went their separate ways to return home. Makoto and Haru were in their usual silence as they made their way to the Tachibana residence. They gave a quick hello to Makoto’s parents before heading straight up to his room.

Haru sat down on Makoto’s bed as he waited for the other to turn everything on for them. Makoto then handed Haru a controller and sat next to him on the bed. It was comforting being at home with Haru beside him after going through the haunted house. While he wouldn’t say he necessarily had fun that night, it was a memorable night the four of them shared now. He was sure later on he’d be able to laugh at how he reacted during it

As they played, Makoto felt the tension that had built up earlier that night leave his body. Haru noticed his shoulders ease whenever he flicked his eyes over to him and was glad to see him relax. This was why he asked if he could come over to play games. He knew Makoto needed the distraction and something to focus his attention on after going through the haunted house.

They continued playing for a couple of hours until Makoto noticed the time.

“Oh, it’s gotten pretty late. Sorry about that, Haru I didn’t mean for it to get so late. Want to stay over?”

“Sure,” Haru replied, not bothered at all by the idea. Part of him had hoped it would happen this way.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa didn’t stop with the haunted house. When Halloween rolled around a couple of days later, he and Rei showed up at Haru’s house for their planned sleepover. Rei thought they were too old for sleepovers but Nagisa convinced him to go along with it. Another team bonding experience he argued.

That was all fine by Makoto until Nagisa pulled out a stack of DVDs from his backpack.

“What are those?” Makoto asked.

“I said I was bringing movies for us to watch,” Nagisa replied, setting them down on the table.

Makoto pulled the stack closer to him and realized they were all horror movies. Why was he even surprised?

“It’ll be fun!” Nagisa said as he continued unpacking more of his things.

Sure, Makoto thought as he set the movies down.

 

After dinner, the four of them gathered in front of the TV in the living room. Makoto, Haru, and Rei sat on the couch while Nagisa sat in the floor in front of Rei with a bag of candy. As the movie started, Makoto told himself it was only a few movies. He could sit through them and it would be all okay. Plus, Haru was sitting right next to him if he did get scared. It was going to be okay.

As they were halfway through _One Missed Call_ , Makoto’s phone rang, causing him to jump. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was his mom calling. He shot everyone an apologetic look as he stood up.

“Excuse me while I take this,” he said before walking out of the room. He put the phone up to his ear and said, “Hello?”

“Onii-chan!”

Makoto smiled. “Hi Ren, Hi Ran, what are you two still doing up?” he asked.

“We wanted to tell you goodnight since you were staying at Haru-chan’s,” Ran replied. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, I am. You two need to get to bed now, okay? Goodnight you two. I’ll you tomorrow when I get home,” Makoto said.

“Goodnight!” they exclaimed together.

“Oh, here’s mom,” Ren then said.

Makoto waited as he heard the phone being passed to their mother.

“Sorry if they interrupted you spending time with your friends but they really wanted to call,” his mother said.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind,” Makoto assured her.

“I hope you all have fun. Don’t stay up too late,” she said.

Makoto chuckled and said, “We’ll try not to.”

“Alright then, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Makoto hung up the phone and made sure to set it to vibrate, even though he doubted he’d be getting any more calls that night.

He stepped back into the room and Haru looked at him as he sat back down.

“Ren and Ran just wanted to tell me goodnight. Everything is fine,” Makoto answered.

Haru nodded and turned his attention back to the movie.

Makoto settled back into a comfortable position and was ready for the movie to be over.

 

Makoto was able to make it through the rest of that movie. Nagisa was quick to put in the next movie from the stack. But the more they watched, the more Makoto buried his face in Haru’s shoulder to avoid looking at the screen. That didn’t entirely help though when he could still _hear_ what was happening.

It was past one am and Makoto was relieved when Rei suggested they stop before they could finish the last two movies.

Nagisa looked up at him, frowning. “But Rei-chan, we haven’t gotten through all the movie I brought.”

“I think the four we watched was enough,” Rei replied, stifling a yawn.

Nagisa glanced at the two, noticing how sleepy they looked as well. “I don’t see why you three are so tired. I feel wide awake,” he said.

“Maybe it’s from the entire bag of candy you’ve eaten all night,” Rei said, looking down at the pile of empty wrappers on the floor. “You’re going to be sick in the morning from all of that.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Nagisa replied, waving his hand. “But if you all want to go to sleep now, I guess we can.”

Nagisa disposed of empty candy bag and wrappers as Haru and Makoto made space in the other room for them to lay out their sleeping bags.

Once they were in the pajamas and were getting into their sleeping bags, Nagisa glanced around at them. “We should tell ghost stories before bed!” he said.

“Can’t we just go to sleep?” Makoto asked.

“But it’s Halloween!”

“Well, technically it’s now November first and Halloween is over,” Rei corrected as he took off his glasses.

Nagisa looked over at him and pouted. He didn’t know how he could like someone who obviously did not enjoy the wonderful holiday that was Halloween. “You’re no fun, Rei-chan. How about one story? I know a good one.”

“We should all go to sleep,” Haru said as he settled into his sleeping bag, ending the discussion.

“Okay fine, if that’s what everyone wants. Goodnight!” Nagisa said, flopping down onto his pillow.

Rei laid down as well. Since Makoto was the closest to the light switch, he got up and flicked off the lights before laying down next to Haru.

Despite how awake Nagisa was, he was the first to fall asleep, most likely crashing from his sugar high. Rei was soon to follow, leaving Makoto and Haru the only ones still awake.

The room was quiet as Makoto turned over to face Haru. His eyes were closed but Makoto could tell he wasn’t asleep yet. “Haru?” he whispered.

Haru slowly opened his eyes and gazed at him. “Yes, Makoto?”

“I’m sorry for getting scared so easily all the time. I feel like it’s bothersome for you to deal with,” he said.

“It’s not,” Haru replied. He could tell Makoto still felt unsure, so he added, “I don’t mind.”

Makoto knew Haru meant that but he still felt bad for the way he always reacted. “Thank you for putting up with me. I just wanted to tell you that… Goodnight, Haru.”

“Goodnight, Makoto.”

 

Nagisa was the first to wake up the next morning. He sat up and stretched his hands above his head, thinking about how sleeping on the floor had seemed much more comfortable when they were children. He glanced around at his still sleeping friends. He looked beside him at Rei first, noticing how cute he looked sleeping.

He then turned to Makoto and Haru on the other side. The two of them had scooted closer during the night and were curled up next to each other. Nagisa smiled. He wondered how long it was going to take his two friends to finally admit their feelings for one another. It was so obvious.

Nagisa wished he had his phone closer to him so he could take a quick picture of them but moving had the possibility of waking them up. He didn’t want to disturb the peaceful sight before him, so he remained in his sleeping bag. He decided he would let the others continue sleeping for a little longer before waking them. But probably not for too much longer as his stomach growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next one will be up next Monday and it will take place a year after this fic. They're be more into about the next fics in the series description.
> 
> The haunted house they went to was inspired by the Daiba School. I've never been there and read about it [here](http://www.slate.com/articles/arts/culturebox/2015/10/haunted_house_attractions_in_japan_are_more_immersive_and_intimate_than.html). If I got it horribly wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/151940196926/fright-night-pairing-nanase-harukatachibana).


End file.
